


Thank You For Loving Me

by LeePacePrincess1



Category: Black Mass (2015), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Secret Window (2004)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Trust, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacePrincess1/pseuds/LeePacePrincess1
Summary: I never expected he would ever go from being my godfather..To my best friend and finally my lover.Something happened and it changed us both.........It brought us together..





	

Prologue

Unlocking the front door to my apartment I see something seems to be a bit off, my kitchen light is on and I can hear my TV playing in the living room.

I know when I left for work this morning these weren't on . Just as I'm about to dial the cops from my cellphone I get startled by a hissing sound coming from my upstairs bathroom.

Someone other than myself was in my shower. I quickly grab my metal candle stick and quietly but quickly  
climb up the stairs.

I'm freaking out I don't know what to do when I meet my intruder. Johnny  isn't in town so I can't call him to come to my rescue. It's just me and this object in my hand.

As I reach the top I can see a full set of steam coming from underneath the door. The heat warming the small  
features of my face.

I slowly but surely turn the door knob with my free hand and tip toe into  
the bathroom. 

Raising the object above my head I walk to the shower curtain urgently pulling it back.

"Get the fuck out of my house!!!!!!", I scream. Just before I take a swing a set of arms grabs a hold of the stick.

"Paula it's me darling", I backed away realizing I could of almost killed Johnny.

"Johnny how did you get in here? I thought there was a burglar in my apartment", I said patting my chest frantically.

 

He gave me his little smirk, "You did give me a key remember?", As he reached for the towel hanging on the wall. Quickly taking it and tying it around his waist.

 

I smacked my palm against my forehead. I forgot a few mths back that I had given him a key, Just in case if he ever wanted to come over to escape the bullshit he's been going through. That he is always more then welcome here and in my arms.

Watching him step out of the shower was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.  
He walks towards me in full slow motion the water cascading down his body like a statue. 

At this moment I completely forget what had happened before and why I was in here. Because my arousal was now at full rising.

"Is my girl speechless, Is there something I can do for you ?", He taunts me as he inches closer and  
closer.

I can feel the water from his hair drip down against my face. His built torso wetting my small blouse into my skin.

I was so lost in thought watching his face. That I didn't feel his hands begin to pull up the bottom of my shirt. Until his fingers skimmed across my bare stomach.

 

A surprised look comes across my face as I take in a long deep breath, "What are you .. doing?".

 

Johnny doesn't respond to me with his voice but with the use of his dark brown eyes . He knows I get lost in them, my body trembles and I lose my mind. They are my kryptonite and my holy grail.

 

I'm in awe and in more love with him then I've ever been he amazes me every damn time..He's a good soul, A great man.

"Darling, where is your mind right now ?", He whispers into my ear. I put my hands onto his chest tracing with my fingers his tattoo that reads Lily Rose.

I stared down making sure to not look him straight in the eyes and begin to let him know how I truly felt.  
"I Love You. There I said it you make me happy. I hate when you have to leave my side and go back to Los Angeles".

I feel his fingers go under the tip of my chin tilting my head up, "Well guess what I've loved you from the beginning. I just ignored it for so long". He pushes a strand of my hair away from my face.

Tears forming in his eyes, "I hate not being near you. I hate not touching you". Standing up on my tiptoes I reach his perfect shaped lips and ever so gently kiss him.

His lips form perfectly into mine as we kissed in sync. There is nothing that I want more then to be kissed, held and loved by this man..

I never expected he would ever go from my godfather..To my best friend and finally my lover. Something happened between us and it changed us both.........


End file.
